Fantaji Sentai Questinger
by CannonFodderrx
Summary: The human world was once one world joined with the fantasy world of Kataryuko until 5 heroes separated them to save it from the evil army Sebion. Now Sebion threatens to break into the human world and 3 heroes will be chose to become the FANTAJI SENTAI QUESTINGER.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello Friends and welcome to a brand new Super Hero Time consisting of Kamen Rider Mythos and Fantaji Sentai Questinger. The story you're looking at right now is Questinger which is a DND based sentai. Remember to read and review and let's get on to the show!

**Fantaji Sentai Questinger**

**Roll 1: The Quest Begins**

**A Dark Room**

Inside of a dark room stood a single table and nothing else. No windows, no decorations and not even a door. However on the table sat a book, an ordinary looking book. Brown in cover and not exactly big but not exactly small either. The book looked ancient and some dust could be seen forming on the cover. The title shows that the book is called _The Legend of Kataryuko_. Almost as out of nowhere a voice could be heard.

"Welcome, friends, to a story of magic and mysticism. A story of good and evil and, of course, of heroes and villains." The book began to open up as the pages flashed and began to form pictures.

"You see, this is the legend of the Fantaji Sentai Questinger and their quest to save the world of Kataryuko." The pages displayed the world filled with vast forests and towns, mountains and oceans.

"Before we can tell that story however we must learn about the legend of the 5 heroes. You see..." The book displayed a picture of 5 silhouettes. "...Long ago an evil army called Sebion appeared in the land disrupting the peace that adventurers had long protected."

The pages turned to display the dark army of goblin like creatures "The world seemed like it would fall until the emergence of the 5 legendary heroes." The pages once again displayed the silhouettes except this time in the middle of the army

"The heroes fought valiantly against the army but sadly not even they would be enough to defeat them, so in a last desperate act they combined their powers and split the world into two."

The pages got to the middle showcasing the world splitting "One world became known as what you would call the human world and the other became sealed into this very book and became known at Kataryuko." The book began to close finishing the images

"4 of the heroes perished in this act, however 1 survived into the human world and passed on the book to me it's guardian before fading into obscurity the world unknowing what he had done."

The book stopped moving and was once again set down "I had the book copied and eventually it was passed around the world becoming known as the roleplaying game Dungeons and Dragons where people could live out fantasies of being heroes or villains while I could protect the real book."

A man in robes appeared, he looked to be in his late 30's with short black hair and a small black goatee. The man smiled "And who am I? Well I am just a humble wizard who happens to be telling this tale." With that he cast a spell disappearing in a bright light along with the book signaling the beginning of the story.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Kataryuko**

The scent of ash filled the air as two figures in cloaks ran through a forest towards a burning town. The smaller figure who looked feminine called to the larger male looking figure "Remlin are you sure we need to go back here?"

The man slowed down and nodded "Yes my child I need to retrieve something from my home before we leave this cursed world." The girl sighed and continued to run after the man identified as Remlin.

As they entered into town they found villagers escaping and fleeing for their lives, homes were burning and anyone not free from them were most likely dead already.

The girl adjusted her hood allowing her blonde hair to be seen as she scanned the area.

Suddenly the things that caused the fires appeared and were shown to be goblins except black instead of green. The girl removed two daggers from under her cloak and glanced at Remlin "Looks like we'll have to fight to whatever you're looking for."

Remlin nodded "I was hoping it wouldn't come to that but I'm still young enough that I can fight." His hands glowed as he shot a fireball from them and hit some of the goblins. He continued his run, going past the burning houses and the people fleeing.

Meanwhile his young companion ran behind him stabbing a few goblins as she passed and not showing much mercy in general. As they arrived at house that was remotely untouched the two stopped as Remlin's hands glowed again "It may be a minute as I have to undo the protection spell."

The goblins were no converging on them as the girl struggled to keep them back as Remlin undid the protection spell and simply blasted the door down not caring what happened to the house.

The girl followed him in as the goblins attempted to enter as she continued to try and keep them back. She felt herself beginning to tire as Remlin shifted through the home "Remlin whatever you're going to do it please do it now."

Remlin finally found the hidden stone on the wall which when activated revealed a hidden bag that was within the wall. Taking it he went to join his companion "Ok now we can go." He muttered a spell under his breath and just as they were about to be over run by the goblins the two teleported away leaving no trace of them behind.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_***The Opening theme begins, Silhouette by Kana-Boon* **_

_Instrumentals are heard as a guitar begins as several characters flash on the screen starting with Yukishi before going through several characters before the screen breaks revealing a book called The Legend of Kataryuko. The book opens showing several scenes like the armies of Sebion, the 6 heroes and finally the worlds splitting before the book gets halfway through and it reveals the logo Fantaji Sentai Questinger. _

**Isse no se de fumikomu gōrain bokura wa, Nanimo nanimo mada shiranu**

_Yukishi is shown walking the halls of school before transferring into a village dressed in fighter gear. _

**Issen koete furikaeruto mō nai bokura wa Nanimo nanimo mada shiranu**

_Yuto is shown being laughed at in the halls before going over to a village where people are shown to be asking him questions appreciating him, now flashing to Valanthe who is shown to be overlooking a village. _

**Udatte udatte udatteku Kirameku ase ga koboreru no sa**

_Remnil is shown giving the teens their Questinchangers behind them appearing Will Masters staring at them giving them a cold look as they prepare to morph. _

**Oboetenai koto mo takusan attadarou**

_The Questingers appear fully morphed leaping from a book into the world of Kataryuko going head first into some monsters fighting them off. _

**Daremo kare mo shiruetto**

_The three stop to look at each other before going to fight a tougher looking monster as a team. _

**Daiji ni shitai mono motte otona ni naru nda**

_The humanoid zords appear with each of them charging into battle before flashing to the mecha_

**Don'na toki mo hanasazu ni**

_A scene of Will Masters laughing creating monsters as a silhouette of the Questingers fight them_

**Mamori tsudzukeyou soshitara itsu no hi ni ka**

_A brief flash of Remlin casting a spell before the Questingers all begin to charge up attacks_

**Nanimo kamo o waraeru-sa**

_The attacks merge striking the screen leaving a bright light_

**Hirari to hirari to matteru Konoha ga tonde yuku**

_Finally Valanthe is shown standing alone as Yukishi and Yuto arrive and offer their hands to her as brief scenes play brief flashes of her amongst a dark army, the three walking away as a 20 sided dice rolls on the ground ending the scene cutting out before the dice finishes rolling_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Tsukishima General High School**

It was a bit of a cloud day as students could be seen in uniform walking into the high school. As it grew closer for class to start one lone student could be seen walking into the school.

She was a girl was on the shorter side probably about 5'3 with blonde hair and ears that seemed to out the side almost as if they were pointed. Her eyes were a piercing green-blue and the look on her face said "Look at me funny and you die" Her body was slender and large in the right places that had most guys looking at her as she walked through the halls.

In a place like Japan she looked out of place and usually got looks from people for that if it wasn't guys drooling over her. She usually ignored the people and stuck her head down and today was no different as she walked at a brisk place in an effort to make it to school on time. As she walked near the entrance she all of a sudden heard heard running and a voice yelling "Look out!" She didn't have time to register as something hit her from behind resulting in her being knocked down and something landing on her.

She opened her eyes the wind slightly knocked out of her to see another student who had knocked her down. He had fallen with her and now he had landed on top of her with his face accidentally fallen right between her chest. She saw red as he looked up at her face and realized it wasn't pillows his face had fallen on "Oh I'm so sorry about that."

The girl growled at him "You have 5 seconds to get off of me before I cut your arm off"

The boy blushed slightly and quickly got up dusting himself off. She observed that he had medium length raven black hair, red eyes and a scar on the lower part of his face and was tall probably about 6'1. He looked like a mix between a punk and a pretty boy and his smile was one of confidence that she hated. He offered his hand to help her up but she hit it away "I can stand on my own you pervert." He blushed as she got up "Right well I gotta go but take care" With that he gave a half wave/half salute and ran off leaving her confused.

She muttered to herself as she began to walk on "Ugh are all humans perverts and annoying?" With that she walked to her classroom not worried about being late and hoping the rest of her day wouldn't be as troublesome.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few hours later it was lunchtime and the girl was walking to the roof in order to eat her lunch not wanting to socialize with any of the teens in the lunchroom. As she entered into the roof she could hear the sounds of screaming and laughter. Deciding she had nothing better to do she turned the corner and found some tall guys holding a shorter boy by the shirt.

The boy was probably about an inch taller than her and had long gray hair and freckles covered by glasses. He wore the full school uniform complete with a bowtie. He was struggling to get out the other guys hold but was too weak to do anything.

The one holding him laughed "Your pal Souji isn't here to save you Ryuga so you better do as we say or else we'll have to get violent."

As much as she wanted to keep her head down and not be noticed anymore than she already was in the school she knew her dad wouldn't be happy with her if she let this go. She called out to them stepping forward

"Hey what's going on here." The leader turned around to her and dropped the other boy "Well, well looks like a cute girl has come to cheer us on boys."

The leader came up and put his arm around her "Tell ya what I'll take care of this nerd real quick then you and I can go get to know each other better."

She remained emotionless and didn't react to the leaders comments causing his flunkies to move back a bit feeling weirded out. Finally she spoke "Take that arm off me or I'll break it." The leader looked at her like she was crazy and did not move.

She sighed "Alright fine" Quickly as if no one saw her do it she grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground twisting his arm. She looked down at the leader in pain

"Now you're gonna leave this kid alone or else." The leader clearly afraid nodded to the demand and she let his arm go, the leader got up and quickly ran away followed by his lackeys.

The boy stood up and dusted himself off and looked at his hero "Uh thanks for that people don't usually help me."

She nodded to him and went down to eat her lunch ignoring that he was there. He went and sat down beside her "So uh I'm Yuto Ryugo by the way, are you new here."

She looked at him and frowned "I'm Valanthe Kurosaki and I was just doing what my dad says is right." He nodded "Right well today I guess you're my hero so thanks Valanthe."

She shook her head "Don't call me a hero I'm really not." He looked at her "Right well you're new so that means you don't have any friends right?"

She looked up from her lunch "I'm new here but I'm not looking for friends." He scratched the back of his head

"Right well I don't have many friends either except my best friend Yukishi, he usually protects me but he was busy today."

She scoffed "You shouldn't need him to protect you, you need to protect yourself."

He stood up "Well it was nice meeting you Valanthe I gotta go ask the teacher a question about a new club after school but I hope we meet again." He waved to her as she didn't react, she didn't want friends, she didn't deserve them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The school day was now finished and students were filling the halls going to either a club or going home. Yuto was still in the classroom however talking to the guy who had run into Valanthe at the beginning of the day. Yuto was trying to convince him of something "C'mon Yukishi just come with me it'll be fun."

Yukishi frowned as he gathered his books "I don't know Yuto I've never played Dungeons and Dragons I'd make a fool out of myself."

Yuto smiled at him "You wouldn't make a fool of yourself DND is super friendly to beginners and besides it's not like you have Kendo to go to."

Yukishi gave his friend a cold stare "Fine whatever I'll go but I'm leaving it's not fun, agreed?"

Yuto nodded his head as Yukishi swung his backpack over his shoulder "Besides Mr. Kurosaki is cool so I doubt it'll be that bad." The two walked out of the classroom to go to the new DND club that had been set up.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yukishi and Yuto walked into the room as the teacher smiled at them upon seeing them "Ah Yuto it's nice to see that you've come and you brought a friend I see."

Yukishi scratched the back of his head "Uh yeah the names Yukishi Souji, Yuto really wanted me to come." The teacher nodded "Well greetings Lord Souji"

He did a little bow as Yukishi went to take a seat chopping the greeting up to it being DND stuff. The teacher smiled "Well you two know me as Mr. Kurosaki but during our meetings you can call me Remlin."

The two nodded as Yukishi looked at him "So what do we do first." Yuto answered before Remlin could "We have to make our characters and pick a class." Yukishi looked at his friend "Right but I don't know what class to be."

Remlin looked at him and handed him a red 20 sided dice that seemed to be made of crystal "You, Yukishi seem like you'd make a good fighter they're brave and good with swords."

Yukishi picked up the dice and though he did not notice it glowed a bit at his touch which caused Remlin to smiled.

He then handed a similar dice to Yuto except his was blue "And you Yuto look like you'd a smart Wizard, intelligent and able to cast amazing spells."

The dice similarly glowed at Yuto's touch who noticed it and smiled at Remlin "Wow these are really fancy dice the glowing is so cool." Remlin nodded "Well I take DND very seriously so nothing but the best for it."

Yukishi looked at Yuto's dice "Wait yours glows let me see." He took Yuto's dice and rolled it around looking for the glow

"It doesn't glow man what are you talking about." Yukishi gave the dice back to his friend disappointed but then perked up when he saw his dice glow

"Oh wait mine glows too that is cool." Yuto looked around though "Uhh are we just playing with two of us?"

Remlin shook his head "No my daughter will be playing as well she's on her way." On cue a girl walked in who Yuto recognized "No way Valanthe you're here."

Valanthe ignored him and looked at Yukishi "You, you idiot why are you here." Yukishi looked at her slightly uninterested "Oh you're that girl from this morning I apologized to you didn't I?"

Valanthe looked at him annoyed "Oh yea you seem real sorry for knocking me down and shoving your face in my chest."

Yukishi looked at her and smiled "It was an accident now let's put it behind us and be friends." The look Valanthe gave Yukishi was one that would kill him if looks could kill "Not a chance you're an idiot." Yukishi sighed "Fine whatever, Yuto how do you know this crazy girl?"

Yuto looked at his best friend "Oh uh she saved me from some bullies at lunch." Before Yukishi could comment Remlin interrupted them "Ah I see our Rogue has arrived so we can play."

Remlin handed her a dice which lit up black as she took it. Remlin shut the door and smiled "Now this game we're going to play is very special and unfortunately you have to play."

Yukishi raised an eyebrow "Ok that's weird but sounds fun so whatever." Remlin sighed "You see long ago an evil empire named Sebion appeared led by an evil Wizard."

Yuto looked at the teacher who had brought out a book "Man, this is serious."

Remlin nodded "All hope seemed lost until 5 heroes appeared and fought them off."

He opened the book "However they couldn't win so in the end they split the world resulting in this world and the world of Kataryuko that's contained within this book."

Yukishi looked shocked "So you're saying an entire world is in that book." Remlin smiled "Yes and it's actually the basis for Dungeons and Dragons, but I digress Sebion is still causing terror in Kataryuko and now the heroes are needed again."

Remlin breathed deeply before continuing "Because the dice you're holding chose you that means you're the ones who'll be the next heroes." Yukishi looked at him "So we're destined to become legendary heroes?"

Remlin nodded "Yes I need you three to use those dice and become the Fantaji Sentai Questinger in order to stop Sebion."

Yuto looked at the teacher scared "But why us?" Remlin shook his head "I do not control the dice, if they choose you than it is because it sees something in you even if you don't."

Yukishi smiled and slammed his hand down on a desk "I'm in!" Yuto looked at his friend in alarm "Yukishi what if it's dangerous and how do we even know if any of this is true." Yukishi smiled "I got a feeling that it is and I'm not gonna say no when I'm needed."

Yuto sighed "Fine if you're willing than I guess I'll try." Valanthe however yelled at her father "Father I don't agree with choosing this idiot."

She pointed to Yukishi as Remlin sighed "As I said Valanthe I don't decide who the dice chooses so you're going to have to accept it."

Valanthe crossed her arms "Well I refuse to fight with him." Remlin opened the book again "Well I guess I'll have to teach you how to work as a team."

The book began to glow as the three teens began to glow as well causing Yukishi to look at their mentor "Hey what the hell is happening."

Remlin smiled "I'm transporting you to Kataryuko good luck." With that they three vanished and were transported into the book closing it as they went inside.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Kataryuko**

Awakening on some grass the trio got up and looked around what appeared to be a grassy hill located on the edge of a town. Yukishi was the first to comment "Whoa this is so cool and our clothes changed."

He looked down to see that he was now dressed as a fighter along with a device on his wrist.

Yuto looked at his wizard robes and than to the device "This must be the changer to become a Questinger."

Valanthe sighed "I still don't agree with my father's decision but sadly we're stuck here till we can work together." Yukishi looked at the girl who now had a cloak on "Well like it or not I was chosen to be a Questinger."

Valanthe scoffed as she began to walk "Whatever follow my lead and try not to get yourself killed."

As Yuto walked after her, he noticed something "You're an elf?" Valanthe nodded "And?"

Yuto looked at her as Yukishi caught up with them "That means you come from this world."

Valanthe nodded "And that's why I'm telling you to follow me so you don't get yourself killed." Yukishi looked at her "So you aren't actually Remlin's daughter what's your story then?"

Valanthe continued to walk "All you need to know is that Remlin is a powerful wizard who helped me stay alive that's it."

The two nodded opting not to ask any more questions as they entered town. The town had an old and rustic feel to it with some of the houses degrading and some having been collapsed completely.

Valanthe sighed "This town has been hit already there's no one left, let's look for some supplies and go."

The two nodded and the three split up looking for supplies unsure on how long they'd be in the world. Yukishi as he walked heard a noise coming from one of the houses. As he entered the house expecting trouble he instead found 3 children who couldn't have been over the age of 6. One of them looked at him while the other two cowered behind her "Are you a monster?"

Yukishi dropped to his knees and smiled at them "Nope I'm a hero here to save you." The little girl frowned "My daddy tried to be a hero and he's gone now."

Yukishi continued to smile at her "Well don't worry I'll save you guys I promise." The little girl nodded at him as he took her two friends by the hands and she climbed on top of his back

"C'mon let's get you three somewhere safe." He took them back to the center of town where he found Valanthe and Yuto waiting for him.

Valanthe raised an eyebrow at him "I see you found survivors." He nodded, "Yea so let's get them somewhere safe."

Valanthe sighed "There really isn't anywhere safe but there should be a town near here."

As the three were ready to take the children to safety they heard some noises coming and before they even had a chance to run black colored goblins appeared led by an orc in armor.

Valanthe cursed under her breath "Yamiblins and an orc we can't outrun them." Yukishi smiled and punched his fist "So we fight them."

The orc looked at the 6 of them and smiled "Hmmmm 5 humans and an elf, this shouldn't be much trouble."

Yuto took the one girl off of Yukishi's back and set her down "You three go hide now we'll deal with this."

The orc laughed "My name is Sergeant Ranzul and I'll give you one chance to run."

Yukishi smiled "Sorry heroes don't run." Valanthe sighed as she walked next to him "As much as I hate to agree with this idiot I agree I don't plan to run." Ranzul sighed "So be it, Yamiblins kill them."

The Yamiblins charged them as the three made an effort to fight them. Yukishi and Valanthe managed to hold them and fight back the best they could but Yuto struggled and had to be saved several times by one of his teammates.

The Yamiblins retreated as Ranzul's hand began to glow "Fine you want to be stubborn I guess I'll do this myself." He shot out a dark ball of energy that hit the three resulting in them being knocked and beaten to the ground all three bruised and bloodied.

Yukishi in a daze saw from their hiding place the three kids looking at them dread filling their eyes. He began to get up "Dammit not yet, I made a promise that'll I'll save them and I don't plan to break it."

Yuto began to get up with him "All my life I've been knocked down by people and others have had to help me get up, well I'm done I'm going to help others get up."

Valanthe began to get up and laughed "I don't have some big speech or resolve planned I just really want to beat you now." Yukishi nodded to the two and took out his dice "Ready?"

The two nodded to him as they all revealed their changers "QuestinChanger" The three put the dice in the changer as it announced

"**Fighter"  
**"**Wizard"  
**"**Rogue"**

The three moved the changers up ready to push the button as it continued to announce

"**D20!"** it began to play some music that sounded like a lute and other older instruments

The three pushed the buttons together and yelled "**QUESTINCHANGE" **

The changer cried out as the three were bathed in red, blue and black light

**Dive in! Fight for glory! (Questinranger!) Fighter Classssss!**

**Dive in! Knowledge is power! (Questinranger!) Wizard Classssss!**

**Dive in! Lurking in the shadows! (Questinranger!) Rogue Classssss!**

The Questingers burst out of the light now clad in their armored forms.

The three looked at each other for a moment admiring their change before QuestinRed posed "**The Brave Fighter, QuestinRed" **

Blue followed suit posing as well "**The Intelligent Wizard, QuestinBlue**"

Finally Black though reluctant joined them "**The Sly Rogue, QuestinBlack**"

The three changed poses as they posed together "The Legendary Heroes who'll save the world one roll at a time, **FANTAJI SENTAI QUESTINGER**"

Red pointed at the monster and laughed "Time for the quest to begin" Ranzul let out a growl "I don't care who you are, you'll die."

He ordered the Yamiblins to attack as the Questingers charged at them. QuestinRed tapped his dice as it announced "**GearSword"**

A sword came out the dice into his hands as he nodded in approval "Alright" He quickly got into a Kendo pose and began to slash at the Yamiblins taking them down one by one.

To finish them off he inserted the dice into the sword causing it to announce "**Fighter: Critical Blow**" The sword glowed red and he slashed them all first horizontally and then vertically causing them all to fall and explode.

Meanwhile QuestinBlue wasn't having much luck fighting them physically so he pushed the dice in as well summoning his weapon "**GearWand" **

He hit a few enemies with the wand now in his hands before casting a few spells causing a fireball to hit some of them, a lightning strike and the ground to knock them down. He inserted the dice into the top of the wand "**Wizard: Critical Blow**"

He initiated a spell to freeze the monsters before he shot a lightning spell shattering the frozen Yamiblins. QuestinBlack meanwhile wasn't having a hard at all, flipping over some of the Yamiblins and kicking some in weak points being silent as she did so.

She pressed the dice summoning her weapons "**GearDaggers**" Going to work she stabbed a few of the Yamiblins and seemingly teleported behind others to finish them off.

She inserted her dice into one of the daggers "**Rogue: Critical Blow**" She created two strikes with her daggers and sent it at a group before charging and slashing through them causing all of them to explode.

The three regrouped as Red celebrated "Alright that's the small fries out of the way, let's take care of the orc."

Ranzul growled once again "Can't get good help these days." He charged the three and using his strength blasted back Blue causing Red to get distracted and getting hit in the stomach by the orc.

Black being the most experienced in fighting was able to hold him back slightly but was too knocked back. She sighed "This isn't working" Red thought for a moment before snapping "I got it let's combine our powers."

Blue nodded to the suggestion and Red turned to Black "Think you can play nice?"

Black nodded "I suppose you've proven yourself" The three stood up and pressed their dice in twice as their weapons glowed "**Critical Team Strike**"

Blue created a ball of energy before Red created two energy slashes with his sword and Black created two with her daggers. All three shot out to the Orc merging together as he tried to hold it back and he was consumed in the blast.

As he stood there heavily damaged he cried out "Long live Sebion." as he fell and exploded.

The three rangers turned away from the explosion and posed happy with their victory. The three children came and ran to them as the unmorphed.

Yukishi put his hand on the girls head "See I told you we'd save you, now let's get you somewhere safe."

The three kids nodded as they left for the next town unaware that someone was watching them. The figure simply smiled and left seeing all that was needed to be seen.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Tsukishima General High School**

It had been about two hours and Remlin using a located spell sensed they were safe so he brought them back out of the book. As they landed back in the classroom Remlin smiled at them "So how'd it go?"

Valanthe smiled slightly "They have some work to do but it wasn't terrible." Yukishi looked over at her "Uh excuse me did you just smile?" Valanthe frowned once again "Don't push it you idiot."

The two began to argue as Yuto looked confused at what to do. Remlin sighed "Well I guess the teamwork will take some time but at least they made progress."

With that he laughed to himself confident that the new young heroes would come into their own one day.

**To be Continued!**

**Next time on Fantaji Sentai Questinger**

_**Several others are confronting Yukishi**_

"Where you been Souji, have you quit on us?"

_**Valanthe is predictably yelling at Yukishi**_

"You need to decide what's more important"

_**Finally a humanoid robot is seen with the Questingers inside**_

"QuestinOh Ready to Roll"

_**Mythos is seen standing victorious as scenes from the episode play"**_

**QuestinRed: Looks like Mythos managed to beat his first bad guy but his friend already found out who he is. I wonder what'll happen?**

_**The Questingers pose after defeating their first monster as scenes from the episode are shown**_

**Mythos: Looks the Questingers quest has begun but they still need to work on their teamwork. I hope they can all get along**

_**Mythos and the Questingers are seen in a white room overlooking both a temple and a forrest posing**_

**All: SUPERHERO TEAM! SEE YOU NEXT QUEST**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hello and welcome back to Super Hero Time and Fantaji Sentai Questinger. Let's get on with this Roll and remember to check out Kamen Rider Mythos as well. Enjoy!

**Fantaji Sentai Questinger**

**Roll 2: The Hard Decisions**

**A Dark Castle**

A dark castle could be seen in the middle of a dark forest. Yamblins could be seen coming out of the castle by the thousands marching towards wherever they're needed. Inside the castle in a dark room 4 figures could be seen gathered around the table all sitting in chairs.

One in black armor with wings sticking out from them and his face covered by a helmet slammed his hand down on the table. His voice echoed his rage "Dammit Vrefaris what is this about the heroes returning."

The man he spoke to sat at the head of the table, he was clearly in charge with the nicest chair looking like a throne. His face covered by a hood and his body covered in robes.

He laughed slightly "Apparently Igritorn they appeared from the other world and defeated a trope of Yamblins and their sergeant."

The figure in the leather armor with purple skin and white hair sighed "While this is a slight annoyance they shouldn't pose any trouble to us." The last figure also wearing robes but had his hood down revealing long dirty blonde hair smiled "Really, you say that Uvubras but did you know that Valanthe Naïlo is one of them?"

Uvubras smiled at the man's statement "No I didn't but thank you for telling me Hereth this is going to be fun now."

Growing impatient at their masters silence Igritorn yelled once more "It matters not who is apart of the heroes all that matters is that they're dealt with."

Vrefaris put his hand up signaling his general to stop screaming "Calm yourself Igritorn, all of you calm down and continue your operations as you usually do." Hereth raised an eyebrow "Oh, I take it you don't consider them a threat?"

Vrefaris shook his head "No I just have recruited someone to deal with it for us." At that the door opened and a demon girl walked in with long horns, red skin and wearing a simple bikini top and long skirt. Vrefaris beckoned her to come in "Ah Malin we were just discussing the one you were bringing to me."

Malin the tiefling smiled "Don't worry master I brought the one you requested." She stepped aside to reveal a cloaked figure following behind her as the other generals sat in silence curious what their leaders plans were.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Tsukishima General High School**

It had been a couple of days since their first adventure into Kataryuko and since then the Questingers had been training with Remlin to become better fighters, or well Yukishi and Yuto were. Now he was explaining the functions of the QuestinDice to them as Yuto looked on eager to listen as Yukishi and Valanthe looked at their mentor listening but not as intently.

Remlin was busy explaining what one function did "You see if you roll this number it'll activate a special elemental attack, for example Yukishi yours would be fire."

Yukishi nodded "Hey that's cool and all but do you mind if we ask you a few questions now that we've been here a couple of days." Remlin nodded "Well I don't see why not."

Yukishi nodded "Right well if Sebion is such a big threat, why not just destroy the book?" For this question Valanthe slapped him on the back of the head "Because that wouldn't just kill Sebion you idiot, it'd kill all the innocent people too."

Yukishi rubbed the back of his head "Ow, well I figured you could just transport them all here."

Remlin thought for a moment before responding "That's not an unreasonable question Yukishi, you see there's a couple of factors. 1st because the spell I use isn't strong enough to teleport more than 10 people max and even for me that's pushing it. 2nd, because there's too many people in Kataryuko that'd be too many trips and Sebion would catch on eventually."

Remlin held up the book and pointed to it "And 3rd, because even though Kataryuko is contained in a book it's still connected to this world, destroy it and it could destroy your world as well." Yukishi rubbed the back of his head "Right I suppose that's a pretty good reason why."

As his friend quieted down Yuto now raised his hand and asked a question "Remlin, I was wondering why only change your last names, shouldn't you be trying to hide your identities better?"

At this question Remlin laughed "Well you'd think so but I'm not worried as no one besides myself and the original heroes know the spell to travel the worlds."

Yuto nodded but asked another question "But aren't you worried about humans catching on?" Remlin shook his head "No as long as we can hide Valanthe's elven features we're fine, you humans today name your kids such weird things that no one really questions it."

Yuto nodded again and fell silent as Remlin looked at both of them "Now let me ask you something since we're being honest, why were you two so willing to jump into this right away? After all I could've been lying to you."

Yukishi shrugged "I mean I know I'm not a skilled D&D player but I could tell you were being honest and I'm not gonna turn someone down when they need my help." Remlin raised an eyebrow "Oh really is that it?" Yukishi nodded "Yea, I guess I could just feel I could trust you."

Remlin nodded "And what about you Yuto?" Yuto laughed nervously "Well I've always been a D&D nerd so someone telling me I could live it sounded cool, sure I wasn't sure at first but if Yukishi was willing to do it then so was I." Remlin smiled "I see the bonds of friendship helped conquer your fears, always maintain that bond it'll help you on your journey."

Valanthe yawned seemingly reminding them she was in the room "Right as thrilling as this is, it's getting late and people will start to question why we're at school so late if we keep this up."

Remlin checked the clock on the wall and frowned "Right that's true so I guess we're done today, tomorrow I'll show you how to pilot your figures and maybe how to combine them." Yukishi jumped up "Right that sounds awesome."

He gathered his things quickly and left the classroom excited at the prospect of piloting a giant robot. As he turned the corner he came face to face with some Kendo players who simply smiled at him. One of them greeted him "Yo Souji where you been, hope you didn't quit on us?" Another one laughed "Nah he didn't quit he got kicked off the team for defending a nerd."

Yukishi clenched a fist "I'd appreciate it if you didn't call my best friend a nerd." The third student smiled "Fine, Coach Hido is working on getting your ban lifted but we heard you joined that little nerd club."

Yukishi shook his head not wanting to deal with them and pushed past them trying to ignore all their jeers at him. He continued on home, trying to get the thoughts of being on the Kendo team again out of his mind. As he left, though none of them were aware Valanthe had seen the whole thing.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_***The Opening theme begins, Silhouette by Kana-Boon* **_

_Instrumentals are heard as a guitar begins as several characters flash on the screen starting with Yukishi before going through several characters before the screen breaks revealing a book called The Legend of Kataryuko. The book opens showing several scenes like the armies of Sebion, the 6 heroes and finally the worlds splitting before the book gets halfway through and it reveals the logo Fantaji Sentai Questinger. _

**Isse no se de fumikomu gōrain bokura wa, Nanimo nanimo mada shiranu**

_Yukishi is shown walking the halls of school before transferring into a village dressed in fighter gear. _

**Issen koete furikaeruto mō nai bokura wa Nanimo nanimo mada shiranu**

_Yuto is shown being laughed at in the halls before going over to a village where people are shown to be asking him questions appreciating him, now flashing to Valanthe who is shown to be overlooking a village. _

**Udatte udatte udatteku Kirameku ase ga koboreru no sa**

_Remnil is shown giving the teens their Questinchangers behind them appearing Will Masters staring at them giving them a cold look as they prepare to morph. _

**Oboetenai koto mo takusan attadarou**

_The Questingers appear fully morphed leaping from a book into the world of Kataryuko going head first into some monsters fighting them off. _

**Daremo kare mo shiruetto**

_The three stop to look at each other before going to fight a tougher looking monster as a team. _

**Daiji ni shitai mono motte otona ni naru nda**

_The humanoid zords appear with each of them charging into battle before flashing to the mecha_

**Don'na toki mo hanasazu ni**

_A scene of Will Masters laughing creating monsters as a silhouette of the Questingers fight them_

**Mamori tsudzukeyou soshitara itsu no hi ni ka**

_A brief flash of Remlin casting a spell before the Questingers all begin to charge up attacks_

**Nanimo kamo o waraeru-sa**

_The attacks merge striking the screen leaving a bright light_

**Hirari to hirari to matteru Konoha ga tonde yuku**

_Finally Valanthe is shown standing alone as Yukishi and Yuto arrive and offer their hands to her as brief scenes play brief flashes of her amongst a dark army, the three walking away as a 20 sided dice rolls on the ground ending the scene cutting out before the dice finishes rolling_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Souji Household **

Yukishi arrived home, his mind weighing heavy about the news that he could possibly rejoin the Kendo team. Isn't that what he wanted? He wasn't smart and knew athletics were his future. But he couldn't abandon the Questingers, that'd be selfish of him.

But still they had only just started Remlin could probably find someone new. As he unlocked the door to his house he wasn't expecting to find Coach Hido on the other side about the exit himself. He smiled at Yukishi "Oh Yukishi nice to see you, I was just chatting with your dad."

Coach Hido had been best friends with his dad since middle school and they were even roommates in college so he was used to seeing him over. Yukishi nodded "Oh hi Mr. Hido how are you?"

The two were now talking outside and the door had been closed so his parents wouldn't hear their conversation. Mr. Hido looked at him "I've been fine, so I was wondering what's this I hear about you joining some nerdy club?" Yukishi frowned "It's a Dungeon and Dragons club and my friend Yuto convinced me to join."

Mr. Hido sighed "Yuto? You mean that kid that got you kicked off the team in the first place, you still hangout with him?" Yukishi nodded "I've known him since we were little so yeah I still hangout with him."

Yukishi hated where this was going, Mr. Hido was a nice enough guy but he was a jock through and through not liking people he considered nerds, and that included Yuto. Mr. Hido nodded "Right well I think I might have convinced the principal to let you back onto the team again, so why don't you come by tomorrow and we'll get you into practice."

Yukishi frowned "Uh I'm busy tomorrow." Mr. Hido wasn't taking no for an answer though "Just come by and see how you feel." With that he said a quick goodbye and left leaving Yukishi conflicted as his mind drifted back to a couple of months ago, and the incident that got him banned from the team in the first place.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A few months ago**

Yukishi walked down the hallway of the school, Kendo equipment in hand ready to enjoy a practice and maybe show off why he was the team captain. He was on cloud 9, he was the best Kendo player in school, he had lots of great friends and even better every girl fought for the title of being his girlfriend.

For a second year student in high school life couldn't be better. As he walked into the gym he heard someone screaming "C'mon please leave me alone." Yukishi arrived to see his best friend Yuto, being beaten by some of his teammates.

Yuto wasn't exactly what one would describe as cool and he usually ended up getting bullied but seeing his own teammates doing it made his blood boil. He could hear them snickering "You talked down to us after we asked you for some tutoring, this is the price you pay."

Yuto cried between punches "You didn't ask for tutoring you wanted me to do your homework for you." One of the members snarled at him "And you called us gorillas under your breath."

Yuto shook his head "I didn't I swear." Before they could land another punch Yukishi yelled at them "What the hell is going on here!" His teammates turned to him, scared at seeing their captain angry "Oh hey cap, when did you get here?"

Yukishi looked at them as Yuto struggled to get up and ran to Yukishi. The ringleader of it all responded "Oh uh well you see we asked for some tutoring and he said no." Yukishi still angry raised an eyebrow "So you decided to beat him up?" The ringleader laughed nervously "Uh well no he insulted us too."

Yukishi looked at Yuto "Yuto is that true?" Yuto shook his head and the ringleaders eyes widened upon hearing his name. Yukishi constantly tried to get Yuto into their group and told the team about him a lot. He tried to save themselves "Oh this is the Yuto you go on about we had no idea."

Yukishi walked forward to him, "No I think you did, and you want to know what else I think you were looking for an excuse to beat him up." The ringleader shook his head "No, I swear we didn't" Yukishi smiled hiding his rage "Well you know what?" The ringleader gulped "Uh what?"

Yukishi gave him the most murderous glare he could muster "I think I just found an excuse to kick your ass." Before anyone knew what hit them Yukishi threw a punch at the ringleaders face sending him to the ground. All he could see was red as he pinned his teammate down and began to punch him harder and harder.

Punch after punch he delivered as he heard faint cries of people yelling at him to stop. Finally he felt someone pull him off the poor teen as he looked up to see an angry Coach Hido "What the hell is going on here."

Yukishi coming to his senses practically screamed "They were beating up my best friend, no one beats up my best friend!" Coach Hido shook his head, "The only I see getting beaten up is the one on the ground, c'mon we're going to the principal's office." He dragged Yukishi away as everyone looked on clearly scared of the rage Yukishi had let out.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Present Day**

After that incident, Yukishi was suspended for a week and permanently banned from all athletics. Yuto felt terrible and visited him every day vowing to help him get his grades up since sports were no longer in his future. Mr. Hido forgave him eventually after realizing how much he was needed on the team.

The other kids never got any consequences and since then everyone in school treated him like a delinquent. They were all afraid of the rage he had when he hurt his teammate and truth be told he didn't know where it came from either. Still he screwed up his future and he hated that.

Now he was being offered a second chance and as he went sat on his bed, he couldn't help but wonder which was more important, Kendo or the Questingers?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Tsukishima General High School**

Yukishi arrived in the gym after school just practice was getting set up. He was only going to be their for a few minutes just to let Coach Hido he wouldn't rejoin the team. As he walked in called to him "Hey Yukishi is back!"

He waved to them as he walked to Coach Hido. His coach noticed him and smiled "Ah Yukishi came to watch right?" Yukishi shook his head "Listen coach I really can't stay."

Coach Hido waved him off "Oh come on a few practice matches what's the harm?" Yukishi supposed that a few practice matches couldn't hurt, after all Remlin wasn't gonna start yet.

Yukishi nodded "Alright fine a couple of practice matches then I gotta go." Coach Hido led him over to get set up, time flew by as Yukishi became more distracted failing to hear his phone going off from calls to Yuto.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yukishi finally noticed the time and realizing he was late began to run towards Remlin's classroom. As he burst through the door he arrived to see them all packing up. Remlin looked to see him, "Oh Yukishi finally decided to arrive."

Yukishi bent down to catch his breath "Remlin I'm so sorry I got distracted and I didn't have my phone on me." Remlin raised an eyebrow "Distracted by what exactly?" Before he could reply, Valanthe answered for him "Probably Kendo." Yukishi looked at the blonde "How do you know?"

Valanthe sighed "Because I heard you in the hallway yesterday." Yukishi frowned "Ok so I may have been offered by coach to get back onto the Kendo team but I swear I was gonna tell them no." Valanthe scoffed "Until they offered to let you into one of their practices right?"

Yukishi shook his head "Ok so I maybe was at the practice but I'm not me rejoining." Valanthe picked up her bag and walked past him, "You need to decide what's important, some stupid sport or saving two worlds." With that she walked out of the room followed by Yuto who flashed him a worried glance before walking out leaving Yukishi with Remlin.

Remlin looked at Yukishi "Yukishi look I don't blame you for wanting to do something you put your life into, but you're QuestinRed and we need, Kataryuko needs and your teammates need you." Yukishi looked at his feat knowing the old wizard was right, "I know but Kendo is my future and I don't want to give that up."

Remlin frowned "Well unfortunately if you don't help us you may not have a future in general." He walked out of the room leaving Yukishi alone with his thoughts.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Souji Household**

That night Yukishi sat alone in his living room thinking about what Remlin had said. He continued to think when the light came in one and his father came into the room. His dad sat down on the chair across looking at his son "Evening son, everything ok?"

Yukishi shook his head "No I'm kind of conflicted right now." His dad looked at him "Oh really why?" Yukishi sighed "Dad what would you do if you had to choose between your own future or everyone else's."

His Dad thought for a moment "Well there would be a part of me that'd care about myself first, but that'd be selfish of me because I know that the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few."

Yukishi nodded "So you'd choose your everyone's futures even if you want to choose your own?" His dad nodded "I'd like to think so but who knows what I would do if I ever actually encountered the situation, everyone is different when they're under pressure and I guess you'd have to decide if you want to handle the pressure or not."

Yukishi nodded seeing his father's points, he couldn't be selfish even if he wanted to be, he could handle the pressure. He smiled "Right well I'm gonna go to bed, thanks for the talk Dad."

His father nodded as Yukishi headed for bed, he knew tomorrow he would tell Coach Hido he couldn't rejoin. He had decided what his priority was and would stick to it till the end.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Kataryuko**

After school Valanthe and Yuto headed into Kataryuko without Yukishi. Yuto insisted they wait for Yukishi confident his best friend would show up. But Valanthe opted to not wait for him, thinking she had figured him out completely.

As they walked all of a sudden they were interrupted by Yamblins and a golem. The Golem looked at them and laughed "Stop right there Questinger's it's time for you to die."

Valanthe looked at him and sneered "You're Cragstion, what are you doing here I heard you stay in colder climates." Cragstion laughed "Usually I do, but my masters gave me the order to kill you so hear I am." He looked at them and frowned "Isn't there supposed to be three of you though?"

Valanthe shook her head and brought up her Questinchanger "Nope just two of us." Yuto brought out his changer as well "Questinchanger" The two put their Questindice into the changer

"**Rogue"**

"**Wizard" **

As the two brought the changers up to transform it announced

"**D20**" it began to play some music that sounded like a lute and other older instruments

The two pushed the buttons before running at the enemies "**Questinchange**" The changer cried out as the two were bathed in black and blue light

**Dive in! Lurking in the shadows! (Questinranger!) Rogue Classssss!**

**Dive in! Knowledge is power! (Questinranger!) Wizard Classssss!**

The two emerged ready to fight the Yamblins and their leader. Valanthe didn't waste any time and brought out her daggers "**GearDaggers" **She cleared out some of the Yamblins and charged at the Golem who shot some vines at her as she dodged. Yuto meanwhile was using his staff to defeat the remaining Yamblins.

He soon defeated them and joined Valanthe in attacking the monster who didn't seem to have any problems fighting them. Soon though he growled "I'm tired of this game" He glowed and soon before the two knew what was happening they were trapped inside boulder like prisons. Cragstion laughed "Now time to finish you off."

Before he could however a figure appeared and kicked him breaking his concentration and freeing the other two. Yuto looked up at their savior "Yukishi!" Yukishi smiled at them "Yo, Remlin said you guys left without me that's not nice I just had to talk to my coach real quick."

Valanthe crossed her arms "Made you choice then?" Yukishi nodded "As much as I want to be selfish, I know I can't in this situation I agreed to be a Questinger and I intend to be." He brought up his changer "**QUESTINCHANGER**" He put his QuestinDice into his changer.

"**D20**" It began to play the same standby music as before.

He pushed the button as he stood in the middle of his two teammates "**QUESTINCHANGE**" He was bathed in a red light.

**Dive in! Fight for glory! (Questinranger!) Fighter Classssss!**

QuestinRed emerged as Cragstion stood there confused "Hold on now there really is three of you?" QuestinRed nodded "Yup you better get ready because we aren't messing around now"

He posed beginning the team role call "**The Brave Fighter, QuestinRed" **QuestinBlue followed next "**The Intelligent Wizard, QuestinBlue" **Finally QuestinBlack posed as well "**Sly Rogue, QuestinBlack**"

The three changed poses as they posed together "The Legendary Heroes who'll save the world one roll at a time, **FANTAJI SENTAI QUESTINGER**" QuestinRed pointed at Cragstion "Now let the quest begin." The three wasted no time as QuestinRed brought out his sword to attack "**GearSword**"

The three tried to do what they could but the combination of his boulders and vines made it hard to do anything. As they struggled QuestinBlue remembered something "Wait Valanthe you said he lived in colder climates right?" QuestinBlack nodded "Yes why?"

QuestinBlue nodded "So maybe he's weak to fire, Yukishi we'll draw his attention use that thing Remlin told us about." QuestinRed nodded and held up his Changer pushing it once "**D1**" He got ready as his sword began to heat up and became shrouded in flames.

QuestinBlue and QuestinBlack both launched their finishers at Cragstion "**Wizard/Rogue: Critical Blow" **Cragstion used boulders to bat them away as he didn't notice Red coming from the side "**Fighter: Blazing Critical Blow"** He made sword cuts into Cragstion as the fire consumed him causing him to explode.

Red turned around and posed "Monster vanquished" As the three regrouped Blue nearly hugged Red "Yukishi I knew you wouldn't leave us."

Red shook his head "Nah, but Coach Hido wasn't happy when I gave him the news." Before the conversation could continue, they heard a laugh. They turned to see a demon standing next to Cragstion's remains.

Black expressed shock at who it was "That's Malin a general of Sebion." Malin laughed as she dropped a potion onto the remains "This soldier hasn't done his duty yet so it's time for him to rise again."

The potion dripped onto the remains and they glowed before Cragstion came back to life now much, much bigger than before. The Questinger's stood back to see this as QuestinRed looked at the now giant Golem "Oh crap, what do we do?" Black slapped the back of his "We use our figures and form QuestinOh"

QuestinRed rubbed the back of his head "I missed that lesson so I guess I'll wing." The three tapped their QuestinDice in causing to announce "**D15, Summon Figures**" Soon three humanoid appeared colored red, blue and black. The three jumped into them as QuestinRed settled into the controls "FighterFigure ready to go."

QuestinBlue got into his as well "WizardFigure is ready to do what we can." QuestinBlack said nothing as she settled into the RogueFigure. Red being the impulsive one he was,tried to attack Cragstion the sword he had but was knocked back by boulders "Sorry that won't work this time."

He landed back with the other two as Black expressed an annoyance at "I said we need to combine you idiot." Red laughed nervously as they pressed the buttons again "D15, Figures Combine" The three figures glowed and split apart, with red becoming the body, black becoming the arms and blue becoming the legs.

The three Questingers were teleported into their new cockpit now sitting on what looked like thrones. The three announced together "**Gattai Complete! Awaken QuestinOh! Red Initiative!**"

Cragstion laughed at this "You can do whatever you want, you won't beat me." The three began controlling QuestinOh as it charged at Cragstion and brought out it's weapon a three bladed sword "**QuestinBlade"**

QuestinOh charged at Cragstion laying in slash after slash. He tried to use vines to attack but the blade was too powerful and cut through it. The three stood up Gear weapons in hand as QuestinRed announced "Time to finish this." The sword began to glow and catch fire as they announced "**QuestinOh: Final Critical Strike**"

The blade made three cuts into Cragstion before making one final cutting him in half. Cragstion had no words left as he exploded. QuestinOh powered down as the three announced "Quest Complete"

As the Questingers now departed the battlefield, from a distance Malin could be seen watching with the cloaked figure from before. She smiled at him and rubbed his chest a bit "Have you seen all that you need to?"

The figure nodded before taking off his hood to reveal a teenage boy with blonde hair and eyes that looked dead. He simply smiled as he watched QuestinOh teleport away.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Tsukishima General High School**

The three teens had left Kataryuko and were now back in the classroom. Yukishi bowed to Remlin "Remlin I'm sorry for having my doubt, I promise I'm a Questinger till the end."

Remlin nodded "While I appreciate the apology Yukishi, you should be apologizing to your teammates too not just me." Yukishi nodded before turning to his teammates "Yuto, Valanthe I'm sorry I let you guys down."

Yuto shrugged "Aw it's ok I knew you'd come through like you usually do." Valanthe frowned before walking up and punching Yukishi in the gut "If you ever think of abandoning Kataryuko or Remlin again I will kill you."

Yukishi fell over in pain as he weakly replied "Right message received." This caused Remlin and Yuto to laugh as at the end of the day everything was better and they had gained a new powerful weapon in QuestinOh.

**To Be Continued!**

**Next Time on Fantaji Sentai Questinger!**

_The same teen who was with Malin is in Remlin's class_

"My name is Will Masters I'll be joining your club."

**Yuto is seen nearly crying**

"Dammit why am I so useless"

**Valanthe is comforting Yuto**

"You need to learn to rely on yourself not that idiot."

_**Mythos is seen standing victorious as scenes from the episode play**_

**QuestinBlue: Woah looks like Hikaru and Apollo worked out their partnership but now it seems like they both got sibling problems to deal with.**

_**The Questingers pose on QuestinOh as scenes are played from the episode**_

**Apollo: So the Red one figured his stuff out and came through in the end, not bad and they got a robot now too.**

_**Mythos and the Questingers are seen in a white room overlooking both a temple and a forrest posing**_

**All: SUPERHERO TEAM! SEE YOU NEXT QUEST**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hello and welcome back to Fantaji Sentai Questinger, and Super Hero Time Mythos/Questinger,. Sorry this one took awhile, the world's kind of a mess right now and things are busy. Anyway the next two chapters are written though and just need to be edited so it shouldn't be too long. A reminder if you want to see art for Questinger go to ProjectMAF on twitter, we have the full team on there. Anyway on with the Quest and remember if you enjoy it leave a review.

**Fantaji Sentai Questinger**

**Roll 3: True Blue Courage**

**Tsukishima High School during lunch time …..**

Valanthe Kurosaki was walking the walls having just finished lunch when she heard a cry for help. She really wanted to just keep walking and ignore it, but she knew Remlin would be disappointed if she did so she turned and began walking towards the scream. Getting the end of a hallway where most students couldn't go she found a taller student holding a shorter one against the lockers.

Valanthe rolled her eyes and sighed upon seeing who it was, almost like when she had first met him Valanthe had found her fellow Questinger, Yuto being threatened by the same kids she told to leave him alone. Valanthe walked up to them waiting for them to realize she was there and finally after waiting a moment cleared her throat, "Ahem, didn't I threaten to break your arm last time I saw you touching him?" The leader turned to face her and his face turned white seeing her, "Ah crap not you again"

Valanthe stared at him with a face of half boredom and half death stare, "Drop and get out of my sight before I tell his idiot best friend what's going on." The leader, not liking the sound of either her or Yukishi coming after him, dropped Yuto immediately. One of his goons looked at him, "Dude are you really gonna listen to this psycho?"

The leader nodded, "She nearly broke my arm and Souji broke my nose so I don't want to deal with him." He turned to Valanthe trying to act tough, "You can keep the nerd, it's no fun if he's got his bodyguards to help save him all the time." The group ran away not looking back as Yuto picked himself up and dusted himself off. He smiled at Valanthe, "Uh thanks Valanthe, they jumped me since they saw I wasn't with Yukishi."

Valanthe ignored his thanks and kept walking as he followed her, "Where is the idiot anyway?" Yuto shrugged, "He mentioned something about Remlin helping us study since Remlin wants us all to have good grades and we all know Yukishi is…" Valanthe interrupted him, "An idiot?" Yuto shook his head, "I was gonna say skilled in other things but I guess that works too."

Valanthe sighed, "I thought I told you to learn to stand up for yourself." Yuto nodded, "I know you did but I'm afraid of what they'll do if I fight back." Valanthe stared at him, "Yukishi won't always be around to save you and I certainly don't plan on doing it all the time, you need to grow some courage."

Yuto frowned, "I know but it's hard, I'm not strong like you or Yukishi." Valanthe scowled at him attempting to give him tough love, "Well if you can't get stronger than how will you be a Questinger then?" The bell rang suddenly and Valanthe walked towards her class, leaving Yuto to ponder her question.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Later in DND Club after school …**

It was after school and a loud bang could be heard coming from Remlin's classroom. Inside the classroom Yuto was sitting quietly in the corner while Yukishi and Valanthe were fighting as usual. Yukishi had caused the noise as he had slammed his hand down on the desk, "Why the hell didn't you teach those guys a lesson." Valanthe rolled her eyes, "Because going to beat up those stooges won't fix his problems."

Yukishi scoffed at her, "What are you talking about, I do it all the time and it works out fine." Valanthe glared at him, "If you always run in like a bull in a China shop and solve his problems then nothing changes, he has to solve his own problems whether it means solving it with violence or other methods." Before Yukishi could respond and Yuto could sink lower into his chair as he could hear anything they were saying Remlin entered into the room.

He stared at the three of them, "Ah I see Yukishi and Valanthe were having a lovers quarrel." Yuto snickered silently at the comment as seeing the two's reactions of disgust made him forget about the issue at hand. Remlin cleared his throat, "Right well the reason I was late is because I was speaking to a new member." Valanthe looked at her father questioningly, "Remlin what new member?"

Remlin stepped aside to reveal a blonde haired student with fair skin and almost snake-like blue eyes. He wore a hoodie under uniform and carried a book in his hands. He smiled at them, "Greetings, my name is Will Masters, but you can call me Grant. I'll be joining your club." Yukishi looked at him funny, "You really want to join a DND club?" Grant nodded, "Yes I find the game exciting."

Yuto seeing this as an opportunity got up and went to shake Grant's hand, "Well I for one think it's lovely to have another DND lover like myself, say you have an accent do you mind me asking where you're from?" Grant smiled and shook his hand, "Oh no not at all, I'm from America actually, Florida to be precise." Yukishi nodded and went to shake his hand too, "Well I suppose you seem cool." Grant nodded, "and I look forward to playing with a hot head that Mr. Remlin said you are."

Valanthe cracked a little smile at the new member's jab at Yukishi, "America is a long way from Japan, what are you doing here?" Grant frowned slightly, "My family passed away and my only living relatives were here in Japan so here I am, apologies if my Japanese is a little weird." Yukishi whispered to Yuto, "I heard a lot of people die in Florida." Valanthe hearing him jabbed her elbow into his stomach, "So what character do you play?" Grant smiled and shook his head, "Oh I'm more of a DM actually, Remlin has actually allowed me to DM." Yuto looked at his teacher, "Really, he was the new DM you were talking about?"

Remlin smiled and shook his head, "I'm more here as the advisor, if someone else wanted to DM then I have to let them do it." Grant nodded, "and I really like creating challenging situations to test my players, so I hope you can use your brains." Valanthe pointed to Yukishi, "Well I guess this idiot is doomed." Yukishi instead of responding simply scoffed at her, "Let's just play the game" The others nodded and soon they began their campaign.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Several hours later they were deep into a quest and it seemed like hope was nearly lost. Grant had thrown a living armor at them knowing it was resistant to physical damage and Yukishi and Valanthe did most of the fighting. With those two defeated and nearly dead it was up to Yuto to save the day. Yukishi looked at his best friend, "C'mon Yuto use a spell, there's gotta be a spell its weak against."

Yuto was panicking he had nothing and didn't know any spells to counter the creature, "I don't have anything, I guess I could try a fireball." Grant rolled a dexterity saving throw on the monster. He smiled seeing that the monster succeeded the save. "The monster succeeded on it's saving throw. Your fireball does hit, but it isn't effective against him, he attacks and knocks you into a body of water essentially killing you."

Yuto looked dumb founded at the result as Grant shrugged at him, "Sorry Yuto but sometimes even if a monster fails it's saving throw, it can't save you, you gotta learn to use your spells in a more creative way or you'll end up losing." had been trying to be encouraging but sadly Yuto's shoulders slumped and he frowned, "I was useless." Remlin seeing that it was time to call it a night interrupted them, "Alright guys club time over, go home and we'll reconvene another day." The four students nodded and packed their belongings.

Soon the only two people left in the classroom were Valanthe and Remlin. Valanthe turned to her adoptive father, "You sure it's a good idea to let him into the club, could make things more difficult for us." Remlin frowned, "Unfortunately I can't tell someone no if they want to join since this is an official, but don't worry this won't affect the real purpose of the club." Valanthe nodded and the two left the classroom unsure how this new member would affect things.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_***The Opening theme begins, Silhouette by Kana-Boon* **_

_Instrumentals are heard as a guitar begins as several characters flash on the screen starting with Yukishi before going through several characters before the screen breaks revealing a book called The Legend of Kataryuko. The book opens showing several scenes like the armies of Sebion, the 6 heroes and finally the worlds splitting before the book gets halfway through and it reveals the logo Fantaji Sentai Questinger. _

**Isse no se de fumikomu gōrain bokura wa, Nanimo nanimo mada shiranu**

_Yukishi is shown walking the halls of school before transferring into a village dressed in fighter gear. _

**Issen koete furikaeruto mō nai bokura wa Nanimo nanimo mada shiranu**

_Yuto is shown being laughed at in the halls before going over to a village where people are shown to be asking him questions appreciating him, now flashing to Valanthe who is shown to be overlooking a village. _

**Udatte udatte udatteku Kirameku ase ga koboreru no sa**

_Remnil is shown giving the teens their Questinchangers behind them appearing Will Masters staring at them giving them a cold look as they prepare to morph. _

**Oboetenai koto mo takusan attadarou**

_The Questingers appear fully morphed leaping from a book into the world of Kataryuko going head first into some monsters fighting them off. _

**Daremo kare mo shiruetto**

_The three stop to look at each other before going to fight a tougher looking monster as a team. _

**Daiji ni shitai mono motte otona ni naru nda**

_The humanoid zords appear with each of them charging into battle before flashing to the mecha_

**Don'na toki mo hanasazu ni**

_A scene of Will Masters laughing creating monsters as a silhouette of the Questingers fight them_

**Mamori tsudzukeyou soshitara itsu no hi ni ka**

_A brief flash of Remlin casting a spell before the Questingers all begin to charge up attacks_

**Nanimo kamo o waraeru-sa**

_The attacks merge striking the screen leaving a bright light_

**Hirari to hirari to matteru Konoha ga tonde yuku**

_Finally Valanthe is shown standing alone as Yukishi and Yuto arrive and offer their hands to her as brief scenes play brief flashes of her amongst a dark army, the three walking away as a 20 sided dice rolls on the ground ending the scene cutting out before the dice finishes rolling_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A Dark Castle deep within Kataryuko **

The castle and base of the generals of Sebion was quite safe for two who were amongst it's walls. Hereth and Igritorn could be seen sitting in chairs, the silence was apparent and the tension could be felt by all in the room. Igritorn being the big brute he was slammed his hand down on the table, "Dammit why was I summoned here?" Hereth smiled as his long hair blocked one of his eyes, "I haven't the foggiest idea, I'm just here in hopes you're in trouble."

Igritorn narrowed his eyes at the other general, "Don't make me kill you Hereth." Hereth smiled at him indifferent, "Must it always be violence with you, slaughtering enemies this and destroying villages that, honestly, savagery isn't always the answer." Before the Igritorn could respond a cloaked figure appeared from the shadows causing both generals to turn towards them. Hereth raised an eyebrow, "Oh well if it isn't the one Vrefaris recruited to deal with the Questingers, to what do we owe the pleasure."

The figure ignored him, "I summoned the dragonborn not you half elf." Igritorn got up and approached the figure, "And what is so important that you interrupt my work." The figure stared him down, not intimidated, "You have someone in your army called Animor correct?" Igritorn snarled at him, "And what if I do?" The figure pushed past him and sat down in one of the chairs, "Send him to a town called Tarrin and have him take it over."

Hereth intrigued commented, "Do you know something we don't boy?" The figure turned around not liking being called boy, "Vrefaris told you not to question me, so I suggest you stop and just do as I say." Hereth shrugged, "Feisty aren't we? Oh well guess I'll just watch to see how this turns out."

Igritorn snarled again, "Fine I'll do as you say, but if this harms me then don't be surprised if I come for your head." The figure nodded, "Good, then get it done." Hereth smiled at his fellow general, "Don't worry Igritorn, I'll be near Tarrin and I'll make sure everything kicks off right." Igritorn narrowed his eyes at him, "And why should I trust you to help me succeed?"

Hereth shrugged, "I'm a team player what can I say, your success is my success" Igritorn sighed, "Fine, I don't have time to kill you anyway, do what you want." As he walked away Hereth smiled, "I do also enjoy you failing." He smiled as his fellow general was out of sight, not knowing he planned to undermine him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**The Next day in Tarrin**

The Questingers had arrived in the town of Tarrin to help villagers out as they had yet to be attacked by Sebion and they wanted to make as many towns ready as possible. The townspeople were thankful and didn't say no to their help. Yukishi helped the men build defenses, Valanthe made sure all able men had a weapon and knew how to use it and Yuto well he found himself unable to do much, he wasn't strong and he sure didn't know how to fight.

While they were resting Yukishi noticed Valanthe had her hood up and a scarf around her the whole time, "Hey Valanthe why are you trying to hide yourself?" Valanthe narrowed her eyes at him, "It's none of your business now stop lazing about and go back to work." Yukishi, being smart enough to not press it, walked off as Yuto followed him. Yukishi sighed, "That girl is weird" Yuto shrugged, "I think you just like pissing her off."

Yukishi shrugged, "Maybe just a little bit." Suddenly the two heard screaming and ran towards the screams to find a group of Yamblins attacking some villagers. The two took out their QuestinDice as Yukishi turned to his friend, "Ready?" Yuto nodded as they both inserted their dice.

"**Fighter"**

"**Wizard"**

The changer announced, "**D20**" as the two ran forward and shouted, "**QUESTINCHANGE" **

**Dive in! Fight for glory! (Questinranger!) Fighter Classssss!**

**Dive in! Knowledge is power! (Questinranger!) Wizard Classssss!**

The two emerged weapons drawn as QuestinRed and QuestinBlue and began to fight off the Yamblins and try to get villagers to safety. Soon they were joined by Valanthe already changed into QuestinBlack who certainly had a few questions, "What the hell is going on and where did they come from?" QuestinRed slashed one and kicked it into the river that ran through town, "Are you really complaining about a fight?"

QuestinBlack nodded, "I prefer to do my fighting without people in the crossfire." QuestinBlue sighed at their bickering, "Let's just find the leader and destroy him that should get the grunts to retreat." The other two nodded and soon they had finished fighting the Yamblins to find a black suit of armor approaching them. It wasn't bulky armor and didn't seem very powerful but smoke appeared out of it and it almost glowed blue.

It hissed at them, "Questingersssss sssssssoon you will die by my hand" Red brought up his sword, "Sorry I don't think so" He went and slashed the enemy a couple of times but it seemingly didn't do anything. Pressing in his dice his GearSword began to ignite, "**D1**, fine have some of this." He raced forward, "**FIGHTER: BLAZING CRITICAL BLOW**"

He hit the leader directly but it seemed to have no effect as it hissed at him again, "That ticklesssssss" With one swing of his sword he hit Red knocking him back and out of his transformation. Black sighed, "I have to do everything around here don't I." She pushed in her dice, "**D1**" She charged forward as her daggers flowed with wind, "**ROGUE: HURRICANE CRITICAL BLOW**" She hit the enemy twice and caused a large explosion seemingly destroying the leader.

She turned to Yukishi feeling cocky at having defeated something that easily beat him, "That's how you do it idiot." Blue however realized something, "Black get out of there, IT'S A LIVING ARMOR!" Before she knew what happened she felt two burning attacks of darkness hit her, causing her to get knocked forward and out of both transformation and consciousness.

Yukishi ran up to her unresponsive body, "Valanthe! Please be ok" He raced up and checked for a pulse and nodded, "Yuto she's badly hurt but alive, take this guy down." Yuto nodded as he clicked in his dice, "**D5**" He nodded, "Time to prove I'm strong" Frigid energy begins to form on his hands as he shoots it at the living armor, "**WIZARD**: **RAY OF FROST MAGIC STRIKE**"

The attack hit the living armor but just like the last two attacks it seemingly had no effect. Yuto looked at it stunned, "What? I knew a fireball wouldn't work but ice doesn't either?" The monster laughed, "Foolish wizard you won't live to find my weakness." Charging another attack he hit a stunned Blue causing an explosion and sending him into the river. Yukishi looked on as his best friend had seemingly just been killed, "YUTO!"

Yamblins soon closed in around him as he cradled the injured Valanthe in his arms. The living armor approached him, "One is dead and soon you two will follow" It began to laugh as Yukishi could do nothing as a Yamblin knocked him out, Tarrin had been taken, him and Valanthe had been captured and Yuto was dead. All hope had seemed lost.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Back in the human world**

Remlin who had been observing the events as they unfolded slammed the book shut and cursed under his breath. He wanted to have faith that they would get out of this on their own, but with Yuto seemingly dead and Yukishi and Valanthe most likely to be executed then there was nothing he could do.

He knew he would have to go in and help and sadly end up having to explain to Yuto's family what had happened to him. As he began to cast the spell to enter into the book he heard a voice from behind him, "Mr. Kurosaki?" Remlin turned to find Grant standing in the doorway, stopping the spell Remlin turned to the teen, "Hello Grant, what is it?" Grant stepped inside the classroom, "Well you said we would be having a test next week and well I haven't been here long so I was hoping I could ask you some questions."

Remlin frowned, "Grant this really isn't a good time." Grant blocked the entrance, "Please I need to do well on it next and this is the only time I'll have to ask you." Remlin sighed, "Very well, sit down and we'll go over the material." Remlin cursed under his breath as Grant sat down at a desk, the teen wasn't going to give up on getting Remlin to help him and Remlin could only apologize in his mind for whatever was happening to his students in the other world.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Back in Kataryuko **

Dripping, all he could hear was dripping as he warmth around him. Yuto hesitated to open his eyes fearing that if he did he would be in the next world and that he was dead. Moving slightly he felt pain which seemed to tell him he was alive causing him to open his eyes seeing himself placed next to a fire. Looking around he found he was in a dark cave and was closer to the entrance of it.

Sitting by the fire was a man with long dirty blonde hair, he didn't look too old and was wearing robes similar to the ones he wore. The man smiled at him, "Awake I see?" Yuto sat up and nodded, "Where am I?" The man laughed, "Funny thing, I was fishing hoping to catch me some lunch when I found an unconscious kid floating down the river." Yuto frowned, "Thank you for saving me, my name is Yuto Ryuga."

The man nodded, "Name's Hereth, now tell me Yuto what were you doing floating in a river." Yuto grimaced remembering what had happened, "The village I was in got attacked and I was thrown into the river." Hereth nodded, "So those Sebion creeps attacked another village." Yuto nodded, "I tried to stop them but sadly none of my spells worked."

Hereth raised an eyebrow, "You a wizard?" Yuto nodded slightly, "A pretty bad one." Hereth waved him off, "We're all bad at some point kid, when I first trained to be a warlock I wasn't great either." Yuto looked at the man astonished, "You're a warlock?" Hereth, "Sure am, I've been one for about 30 years, I suppose since we both specialize in magic that makes us friends." Yuto nodded and smiled at him, "I could use a friend right now." Hereth raised another eyebrow, "Why what's wrong?"

Yuto began to cry slightly, "Because I'm useless, I couldn't help the town and now my friends are probably going to die all because I couldn't use a spell to kill the living armor." Hereth hearing his response pondered for a second before his eyes went wide and he nodded, "Living armor, hmmm I could teach a spell that it's weak too." Yuto looked at the man happily, "Really?" Hereth nodded, "Yeah, can't promise your friends will still be alive but you can at least save the town." Yuto sadly nodded, "Even if I can't save them, I still want to save the town."

Hereth nodded and his finger glowed as he touched Yuto's forehead, "There I transferred the knowledge of the spell to you, but there's one thing you gotta have to make it work?" Yuto looked at his new friend like he had two heads, "What's that?" Hereth smiled, "Courage, magic won't work if your heart has fear in it." Yuto nodded, "So that's really the key to getting strong with magic? I thought it was knowledge."

Hereth shook his head, "Nope knowing spells is useless if you don't have the courage to cast them, now go save that town I'm sure we'll meet again." Yuto nodded as he stood up, "Right thank you Hereth I owe you one." With that he turned and ran out the cave ready to go save his friends. As he left Hereth smiled, "No I should thank you, QuestinBlue for doing my job of undermining that brute for me.." He laughed slightly and teleported out of sight content with his work.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**In Tarrin **

Back in Tarrin, Yukishi and an injured Valanthe sat in a house that had been converted into a makeshift prison. Yukishi looked at the girl who had only woken up a few minutes ago, "How are you feeling?" Valanthe started to stand, "I'm fine now let's figure out how to get out of here." Suddenly she began to fall, causing Yukishi to rush to catch her. He laid her back against the wall once again, "How are you really feeling?"

Valanthe winced from the pain, "Like I took an attack that I usually shouldn't" Yukishi smiled, "I guess even the more experienced of us get cocky sometimes." Valanthe frowned and punched his arm, "I'm still strong enough to do that so watch the tone." Yukishi sat back and the two sat in silence for awhile before he spoke again, "So why were you really being all stealthy?"

Valanthe rolled her eyes, "This again really?" Yukishi nodded, "If we're about to die you can at least stop being secretive." Valanthe frowned, "Fine, if you must know I wasn't always a good person." Yukishi raised an eyebrow, "You're a good person?" Valanthe scowled at him, "Don't make me kick you, anyway I was once a worse person than I am now and I got a reputation for it." Yukishi nodded slowly, "So you want your actions to be how everyone sees you now not who you are."

Valanthe looked at him funny, "Did you just say something slightly smart?" Yukishi shrugged, "Had to happen at some point I suppose." Valanthe laughed at his comment causing Yukishi to smile, "Did you just laugh?" Valanthe stopped and shook her head, "No must've been my injuries getting to me." Yukishi smiled, "Man even when we're about to die you keep hating me." Valanthe shook her head, "I don't hate you, I just… I'm not looking for friends."

Yukishi looked at the elf, "What are you looking for?" Valanthe sighed, "Redemption, to sleep better at night." Yukishi was going to respond but the door swung open as Yamblins came in and forced them to stand up. They began to march them out of the house and through the streets, stopping at the town center that was full of the captured townsfolk. The two were forced to kneel as the living armor arrived in front of them, "Thessssssssssse two will be executed and we want everyone to sssssssee that thissssssssssss issssssssss what happensssssssssss to thossssssssse who fight back."

Two Yamblins appeared carrying large battle axes and began to walk towards them as Yukishi frowned, "Never thought getting my head cut off by an axe was how I'd go." Valanthe shrugged, "Honestly this is exactly how I pictured I'd die." Suddenly two large balls of water hit the Yamblins knocking them away as a cry could be heard, "No ones dying today."

The two looked to see Yuto arrive holding their QuestinChangers, "I made sure to go get these from the guards before I showed up." Yukishi and Valanthe stood up to meet him as Yukishi smiled like an idiot, "YUTO I am so glad you're alive." Yuto smiled and arrived to free them from their restraints, "I'm glad you are too, I was worried I wouldn't make it in time."

Valanthe smiled slightly at him, "Well you did and that's all that matters." The two placed their changers on their arms as the three brought out their dice, "**QUESTINCHANGER**" The three put the dice into the Changer.

"**WIZARD"**

"**FIGHTER"**

"**ROGUE" **

The standby music began to play as all three brought the changer up and they announced together, "**QUESTINCHANGE**" Blue, Red and Black lights bathed the area as the townsfolk watched on in awe

"**D20"**

**Dive in! Knowledge is power! (Questinranger!) Wizard Classssss!**

**Dive in! Fight for glory! (Questinranger!) Fighter Classssss!**

**Dive in! Lurking in the shadows! (Questinranger!) Rogue Classssss!**

The three fully emerged as the Questingers and began their role calls with QuestinBlue leading the call, "**The Intelligent Wizard, QuestinBlue**" Red posed next to him, "**The Brave Fighter, QuestinRed**" Black posed as well moving slower due to her injuries, "**The Sly Rogue, QuestinBlack**" The three posed together with Blue in the middle, "The legendary heroes who'll save the world one roll at a time, **FANTAJI SENTAI QUESTINGER.**" Blue instead of Red finished the call, "Now let's begin the quest."

The three quickly summoned their weapons, "**GearSword, GearStaff, GearDaggers**" The living armor and the Yamblins got ready to charge them, "ATTACK" The Yamblins began to run at them as Blue nodded to Red and Black, "Take care of these guys and protect the people, I'll deal with this guy." Black looked at him, "You sure?" Blue nodded, "Yeah, I've found my courage." Red nodded, "You got it, let us know if you need help."

The two began to fight the foot soldiers as Blue ran towards the living armor who glared at him, "You sssssssseem different but it matterssssss not for you won't defeat the mighty Animor!" He charged at QuestinBlue who clashed his sword with his staff and the two began to fight with Blue getting some hits in confusing Animor, "How do you seem so much stronger." Blue hit him with the point of his staff knocking him back, "Because I'm not afraid of you anymore." He pushed in his dice causing it to announce, "D5, Magic"

The GearStaff began to glow blue as he called out "**Witch Bolt**" An arc of blue energy came out of the staff and hit Animor, crackling as it hit him and caused an explosion that knocked him back further, the energy still arcing from Blue's hand as it would appear the spell has created a sustained arc of lightning between him and Animor. Soon Red and Black joined Blue who nodded at them, "He should be weak enough so let's finish him together." The three pushed in their dice twice and their weapons began to glow, "**Critical Team Strike!**"

Red created two energy slashes at Animor as Black created two her daggers, the four attacks hit Animor leaving Blue to deal the final blow with the same spell he had used earlier. Animor fell and exploded as the team turned away from it and posed. Blue proclaimed confidently, "Monster vanquished!"

The townsfolk who were watching began to cheer for them causing them to become distracted. None noticed the general Malin appearing behind them next to Animor's remains, "Time to rise again little soldier." She dripped a potion onto him causing him to spring back to life and grow larger causing the Questingers to be startled by it. Red sighed, "Guess we aren't done yet" The three tapped their dice, "**D15, Summon Figures**"

The three Figures appeared summoned from nowhere and the Questingers entered into them. QuestinRed was ready to begin the combining sequence but QuestinBlue stopped him, "Wait Yukishi let me try it, maybe if I start it we'll get a magic focused formation." QuestinBlack nodded in agreement, "Remlin did tell me once there were different formations." Blue taking initiative pressed the dice down as the other two followed, "**D16, Figures Combine**"

Instead of what happened last time, the three figures combined with Blue now becoming the center and Red becoming the legs and Black as usual becoming the arms. The three Questingers appeared in the cockpit with Blue now in the center and announced, "**Gattai Complete! Awaken QuestinOh! Blue Initiative!**" QuestinOh stood ready to stop Animor once again as it summoned it's weapon now a giant staff, "**QuestinStaff**"

Animor sent some attacks at them but using a shield spell they were deflected off of the robot. QuestinOh charged forward and hit Animor a few times knocking him back causing him to scream at them, "No I will not be defeated like thisssssssss" Blue yelled back at him, "Sorry but you will!" The three had their weapons in hand as they announced, "**QuestinOh: Final Magic Strike**"

The Staff shot out more of the same blue energy that had been used to defeat Animor previously causing him to explode and destroying him once and for all. QuestinOh turned around and powered down, "Quest Complete" The townsfolk once again cheered for their heroes.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had been a few hours since the fight and the group was now helping the townsfolk rebuild what had been damaged in the attack. Yukishi and Valanthe watched as Yuto was helping coordinate the clean up and answering questions as he could as the townsfolk regarded him as a hero and saw him as intelligent. Yukishi smiled, "Guess you were right, he didn't need me to solve his problems."

Valanthe glared at him, "I'm always right, and now he's become stronger without you." Yukishi nodded and paused for a moment, "You know that monster attack was awfully similar to what we played in the club." Valanthe looked at Yukishi, "I'm surprised you noticed it too." Yukishi shrugged, "I don't like losing so I usually remember when I lose in a game."

Valanthe rolled her eyes at the comment, "Well according to Remlin, Grant seems human so It must've been a coincidence." Yukishi nodded, "I guess it was, now come on let's go help Yuto." Valanthe nodded as the two walked over to help the new hero help the townsfolk.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Back at the Dark Castle**

Igritorn screamed as he threw a chair at Hereth, "Damn you Hereth you set me up for failure!" Hereth blocked the chair with a spell and looked at his fellow general, "Honestly Igritorn how do you suppose I did that?" Igritorn roared again, "I have no idea but I know you did something."

Before Hereth could respond the hooded figure appeared again followed by Malin, "Honestly will you two stop bickering." Igritorn turned his anger at the figure, "You! You set me up for failure." The figure laughed and removed his hood, "Honestly I had no idea the plan would fail, but worry not I have plenty more plans to destroy those heroes" Will Masters smiled, oh he had plenty more plans and he would not stop until the Questingers were defeated.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**The Next Day**

Valanthe walked down the hallway once again and was met with a familiar sight, the bullies confronting Yuto. As she approached however she heard him yell at them, "I will not be taking your bullying anymore so leave me alone before I make you." The leader shrugged, "Ugh fine, it's no fun if you have a backbone."

The bullies walked away as Valanthe walked up to Yuto, "Not bad, but I'm pretty sure you couldn't make them leave you alone." Yuto turned to her and shook his head, "No I couldn't, but they don't need to know that." Valanthe smiled, "Not bad, nice to see you found your strength."

Yuto nodded, "So want to come have lunch with Yukishi and I?" Valanthe wanted to say no but she decided to nod, after all they did just nearly die, "Sure why not, eating alone gets boring sometimes." Valanthe began to follow him to have lunch, she may not have wanted friends but there was no harm in having a little company.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Elsewhere**

In Kataryuko a hooded man stood upon a cliff looking down on Tarrin, he smiled as he had been in the town listening to the tales of the Questingers. Besides him Vrefaris appeared, "So what do you think Uvubras?"

Uvubras smiled as his eyes glowed with intrigue, "Those Questingers have been very busy." Vrefaris nodded, "Indeed especially the one you're familiar with." Uvubras nodded, "Perhaps it's time I pay a visit to my old apprentice Valanthe."

He began to laugh as Vrefaris left him, the dark elf getting carried away with the evil plan that was beginning to unfold in his head.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Next time on Fantaji Sentai Questinger**

_Valanthe is seen confronting a child_

"Better think twice about stealing from me"

_Remlin is talking to Valanthe_

"You're going to have to tell them eventually before this situation becomes worse"

_Uvubras is in front of the Questingers_

"Hello Valanthe, how's my favorite underling"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Mythos and the Questingers are seen in a white room overlooking both a temple and a forrest posing**_

**All: SUPERHERO TEAM! SEE YOU NEXT QUEST**


End file.
